An ultrasound catheter enters the blood vessels subcutaneously for a doctor to perform blood vessel scanning, so as to diagnose and treat diseases. A conventional ultrasound catheter includes ultrasound sensing regions disposed on a side of its front end, and thus can only scan a single direction in a single operation. To scan a 360 degree image, a rotating mechanism is needed to be mounted to the rear end of the ultrasound catheter. However, the operation of such arrangement is inconvenient, and the cost is increased. Furthermore, the bodies of conventional ultrasound catheters are all solid tubes, which are unable to be utilized with other treatment equipments, and thus diagnosis and treatment cannot be performed simultaneously.